Listen To Your Heart
by babyk1nz
Summary: When Gabriella and the gang are seperated for college, Gabriella makes the biggest decision of her life with her head instead of her heart. For five years she regrets her decision, until she goes home after college only to see those blue eyes once again.
1. Chapter 1

April 2007

April 2007

When we are faced with choices in life, often it is hard to know what we need to do. Most often we end up choosing what we feel will be right for us in the end through logic. But sometimes we end up making the wrong choices. In those circumstances, the only thing we can hope for is that we are able to find a miracle within the chaos of our everyday lives and right our mistakes.

It sometimes feels like that is all my life has been; a big series of mistakes, one right after the other. I always end up doing this wrong or putting that away in the wrong place. I don't ever seem to get anything right. Of all the mistakes I've made throughout my life, there is one that sticks out that I would just about do anything to go back in time to take back. Most of the time I lie awake in bed while I wonder what could have been had I not let my mind do the choosing but my heart instead. I wake up in the morning trying to convince myself to move on, telling myself that it was just another mistake that I made and that I will live with it. Most days, I'm just thankful if I convince myself that I really can live with this. Without him.

5 years earlier

"Taylor! Where did you put the mascara?" I shouted.

Taylor and I had been best friends for six years when we met each other in middle school. Now we were both at my house getting ready for our high school prom.

"I left it next to the sink for you," replied Taylor as she struggled to do up the back of her short, lime green dress.

"Thanks hun. Do you want some help zipping up your dress?" I questioned as I began to walk over to help my struggling friend.

"Thank you so much," Taylor relaxed.

I walked back to the counter and grabbed the mascara and delicately applied it to my upper lashes before curling them. When I was finished with that, I tossed it back in to my brown and pink polka dot make-up case and grabbed some grey eye shadow to add a dramatic look to go with my dark violet baby-doll dress.

We took pictures of each other while we finished getting ready. We finally began to gather our things together for the rest of the night. When we had all our things packed we tossed them in my Jeep and drove to Chad's house.

After arriving there, we grabbed our overnight bags from the back of the Jeep and tossed them downstairs where we were all going to spend the night. We went back upstairs and traipsed through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door to the backyard. As we walked out we watched as the entire crew in the yard turned to look at us in awe. We both smiled at each other and walked down the wooden steps and onto the grass.

"Sharpay! You look gorgeous, girl! I love that dress on you," Taylor finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone jumped right back into their conversation with and Taylor and I joining in.

I walked over to my boyfriend of three years, Troy. Seeing him look me up and down with wide eyes, I smiled.

"You look amazing Gabi," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I replied. We grabbed hands and walked back to where everyone was taking pictures together. After spending forty minutes exchanging cameras and taking hundreds of pictures with each other, we all climbed into our stretch limo together to head off to the dance. We laughed and talked together, enjoying the last night we would have together as classmates.


	2. Prom

**Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first story that I'm posting on fanfic (obviously). Sorry that the first chapter was so short, I didn't clue in about that until it was up. This one is short as well, but I think I'm going to post the third chapter right after it (possibly even on the same day). Just a head's up though, I actually wrote this story for a class of mine this past year, but changed around the names a bit so it wouldn't be obvious that it was about HSM lol. I based it on the characters and everything though, so that I would be able to post it here when I was finished. But because of that, I have to change every name around so I'm apologising in advance if I miss a name and you guys are confused. But I'll try my best to change them all! I hope you guys like the story. Thank you sooo much for giving it a chance. :) Leave me a comment if you feel like it, if not that's cool too. (And let me know what I can do to make the story better for next time. I'm already working on a second one!) -- Kay**

We pulled up to the enormous hall holding the few hundred senior students. As we climbed out of the limo we all latched on to our dates and walked in together.

The decorations were phenomenal. Balloons in the school colours of red and white were floating around every inch of the ceiling. There were four different stages set up in the hall for students to dance on. Each of them had disco balls hanging over them showering them with colourful light. There was a strobe light suspended from the ceiling in one corner shining over the entire senior class. We were in awe of the spectacular job the student council pulled off. Finding our table quickly, us girls set our purses down before grabbing our dates and pulling them onto the dance floor.

We had been dancing for just over half an hour when I pulled back from Troy.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom okay? I'll be quick," I stated just loud enough for him to hear over the music. I started to walk away and grabbed Taylor on my way out.

"What's up? Where are we going?" Taylor questioned.

"Just to the bathroom, I need a breather and didn't feel like going alone. Plus you looked a little frightened by the way Rob was holding on to you," I laughed.

"I am so glad that I have a good friend like you," she replied relieved. "Anyways, what's up? There's something on your mind isn't there?" Taylor continued.

"Well I don't know. I really don't want to think about it, but I mean tonight is the last night that we all have together. This is our last summer together. Well not you and I cause we're going to college together, but everyone else. We're all separating, even Troy and I. What's going to happen to us when we can't even see each other for months at a time?"

"Oh hun, I know we're all thinking about the same things. But it will end up okay. I mean we're all so close that we'll still keep in touch no matter how far apart we are. As for you and Troy I know it will be tough, but you guys have made it through everything together in the past three years. Seriously, three years together in high school, that's like unheard of. You guys are totally meant for each other. No matter how hard it will get, you'll find a way to make it out together."

"I guess you're right. Come on; let's not talk about this anymore. I don't want to ruin my make-up from crying," I replied as I took my best friends hand and walked back into the dance with her.

In the blink of an eye the rest of the night went by. It was filled with laughter, inside jokes, dancing and fun. We climbed into the limo at the end of the night to go back to Chad's house.

Once we arrived there, we went downstairs and all grabbed our pajamas from our bags. The girls headed into one bedroom to change, while the guys scrambled into another.

The girls all took their time getting ready, and by the time that Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and I all went into the basement again Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were already sitting comfortably on the couches. We squeezed onto the couches and we all decided on a movie to pop in before we fell asleep.


	3. The End of Summer

The following morning we decided to go out for brunch

The following morning we decided to go out for brunch. Following our meal we all went back to our own houses for the day with our own individual plans.

After I got home I crashed on my bed from exhaustion and lack of sleep from the night before. I woke up a few hours later and emptied out my overnight bag. After I finished that I went downstairs to finally say hi to my mom and tell her how the previous evening went. I went out for a quick jog to have some time to myself to think about what my future would hold for me in just under eight weeks. When I returned home I went upstairs and hopped into the shower to wash away the light sheen of sweat I worked up from my run. After I was finished I tossed my hair up in a messy bun and bounced down the stairs just in time for dinner.

I finished washing the spaghetti sauce off my plate before shoving the plate between two others in the dishwasher. I trotted back up the stairs and went straight to my computer to work on some of my photos in Photoshop before changing into my silk green pajamas and tucked myself into my queen size bed for the night.

The next five weeks flew by for the nine of us. Pushing the thoughts of leaving each other to the back of our minds for as long as we could, we continued to hang out together as much as possible, until the first of the group, Jason, had to head across the country to get settled in his new dorm for the upcoming year. It was hard for everyone – especially Jason- to say goodbye. This forced upon us the realization that summer was not going to last forever. Everyone started wondering what was going to become of our group, but no one would admit it to the each other. I finally began to realize that we weren't all going to be together much longer. And after we all went our separate ways who knew when we would see each other next, or how things would be when we got together again. As much as I didn't want to think about the future when we were all divided from one another, I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer.

Picking up the phone, I held it in my hands while they began to get clammy from nerves. I pushed the first number slowly trying to put the phone call off. Finally I heard the quiet ringing in my ear.

"Hello?" I heard his velvety soft voice flow through the phone.

"Troy, it's me…" I said.

"Oh, hey babe, what's up? You sound upset or something," he said, immediately picking up on my mood.

"Um, well yeah sort of I guess… see, doyouthinkyoucouldmeetmeattheparknow?" I blurted out all at once.

"What was that Brie? Slow down!" he laughed into the phone. His laugh made me ache inside even more than I already was, knowing what was coming.

"Do you think you could meet me at the park now?" I repeated, slower this time.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you in a few okay?"

"Right, thanks. Bye Troy," I said before gently hanging the phone on its cradle.

I walked to my closet and grabbed one of Troy's oversize sweatshirts before yelling to my mom that I was going to the park for a while, telling her I'd give her a call later. Stepping out of my front door, I quietly shut the door behind me. I stood on my front porch for a few minutes before my feet began moving on their own toward the park. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of the swings at the park where Troy and I always met up. I took a seat on one of the swings, letting the side of the swings dig into my hips. My mind spinning in a million directions when I heard his husky voice call out my name.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath before saying anything. I waited until he was sitting on the swing next to me and he automatically grabbed one of my hands sitting in my lap. "Troy," I began before pausing again. "I'm leaving for University in sixteen days. I'm going to Boston, while you'll be in California. We're going to have an entire country between us…."

"Brie, I know where this is going, but please don't. You and I both know that maybe it might be hard at times, but it doesn't just have to end now. Not after three years of giving each other everything. Not before even trying to see if it could work," he interrupted, pleading with me.

I refused to look up to his eyes, for I knew that if I did the tears that were hiding just behind my eyes would slip out. Kicking the sand beneath my feet I began again. "I just don't see how it going to work. We're going to be so far from each other. We won't see each other until November. The longest we've been apart from each other in three years is three weeks when I went to Europe last summer," I could feel the tears as they began to slide down my face. "You know that I don't want to do this, I really don't. It hurts me just as much as it does you, because you know that I love you. A big part of me always will. But I just think it will hurt more if we try to make things work and they don't. It will just tear us apart even more then. It's better for both of this way," I managed to get out just before a small sob escaped. I finally looked over to Troy only to feel my world come crashing down with the tears that spilled over his eyelids.

"I understand what you're saying. If you really feel like this is better then there's nothing I can do to stop you. But what if we did try it, and we didn't end up hurt? What if it actually worked out for us?" he pondered.

"I just don't see how that could be possible being so far from each other and not being able to be with each other whenever we wanted. I'm sorry Troy, I really am."

"Okay, me too," he stated standing up and wiping the tear tracks on his cheeks. "I just want you to know that no matter where you are, I'll always love you. Always. Nothing or no one will ever take that from me."

"I know Troy, I know," I let out a quiet sob trying to keep my shoulders from shaking any more than they were. "I'll always love you too. I will, please don't ever forget that," I said, also standing from the swing.

"I won't princess, you don't forget it either," he repeated walking over to me and wrapping me up in one last hug. I buried my face in his chest finally letting all my tears come out, not caring if they got on his shirt. I looked up to him after a few minutes vowing to never forget how his crystal blue eyes always seemed to captivate me, even in the worst of times. He looked down at me and lowered his head to mine before our lips brushed in a soft kiss one last time. When we pulled apart we both gave each other a half smile before wrapping our arms around each other one more time.

"Bye Gabriella," Troy whispered into my hair.

"Bye Troy," I whispered back.

We both pulled away and began walking in our own directions. I knew I didn't feel like going home just yet so I began walking around my neighborhood letting the past few minutes sink in. I let a few more tears trickle down my face and tasted the saltiness on my lips. After a few minutes of walking I turned to go down Taylor's street knowing that she would know exactly what to do for me right now.


	4. Ice Cream and the Notebook

**Hey Guys! Here's the next two chapters. Thanks so much for giving this story a chance, dispite the fact that the chapters are really short. I'm already on to my next story, and I'm thinking those will be longer. Plus I have another shorter story that I've written, but I'm not sure when I'll post that one.**

* * *

I walked up Taylor's driveway with my arms wrapped around my body only then realizing that I was still wearing Troy's sweatshirt. He never even asked for it back, maybe somehow knowing that I would have wanted to keep it. I walked up the front porch and pushed the door open wondering when it was that I last rang the doorbell before entering Taylor's house. I could hear the faint beat of music coming from upstairs, presumably from Taylor's room. I made my way up the stairs before going clicking open Taylor's door and heading straight to her bed where I sat down silently.

Taylor heard the click of her door open wondering whom it could be, since her parents were out for the weekend. When she turned around she saw me sitting on her bed with my back facing her remaining silent, she immediately knew something was wrong. She got up from her computer chair and climbed across her bed to where I was sitting and silently wrapped her arms around me.

I felt Taylor's arms wrap around me from behind and finally let all my emotions come out, letting my sobs escape unable to hold anything in anymore. Taylor continued to stay silent until my sobs finally slowed down and my breathing became even again. Before even asking what happened Taylor looked down to me and stated, "So I think that we should grab the ice cream, bust out the chick flicks, change into our p.j.'s and just relax all night. And you're staying here since my parents are out for the weekend."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh to my friends response. It's like Taylor just knew that I wanted her to be there for me, but I didn't feel like going through the pain of the break-up all over again just yet. Without another word I got up and went to Taylor's bathroom to wash my smeared mascara and eyeliner off.

When I returned to her bedroom, I saw that Taylor was already in her pajamas and had a variety of movies lying on her bed to choose from.

"Okay," Taylor began upon seeing me back in the room. "So I have chocolate brownie ice cream with your name on it downstairs, I know it's your favorite. Plus, I grabbed a few movies. Your choice, we can watch whatever you feel like hun."

"Thanks. Didn't you have anything better to do than to spend the afternoon with your depressed best friend?" I asked.

"Okay, well first of all you aren't depressed, you may feel sad or lost or whatever, but you are not depressed. You'll make it through this with the help of me, your wonderful best friend and university roommate. Second I was only cleaning out my USB memory stick for next year and surely that can wait," she replied with a smile.

"Cool. Well maybe I should go home to grab some stuff if I'm staying here, and to let my mom know."

"Don't bother, you can borrow my stuff as usual and you can just call her to let her know," Taylor responded.

"Okay, I guess that works too," I said walking out of the room to call my parents.

When I returned to Taylor's room I had the tub of chocolate ice cream, two spoons, and vanilla wafer cookies in my arms. Taylor was shutting down her computer as I popped in _The Notebook_ into her DVD player that quickly appeared on the T.V. screen directly in front of Taylor's sleigh bed. Taylor smiled at me as she noticed that I had already begun to eat the ice cream while my eyes had begun to look glassy once again. Taylor took a seat beside me on the bed and grabbed the other spoon before pressing the play button on her DVD remote.

We ate the ice cream and cookies through the movie, both letting salty tears slither down our faces by the end.

"That movie always gets me, no matter how many times we watch it," Taylor said to a quiet me. Noticing that I remained silent she pressed on. "What are you thinking about Gabs?"

"Allie and Noah, I mean in the movie they ended up together even after being apart from each other all those years. Allie was engaged and she still went back to Noah. They shared true love, and they knew it even when they were teenagers. I just somehow wish that maybe after years being apart, maybe it would be possible that Troy and I could be like that. I mean anything is possible right?" I said thinking out loud.

"I don't know sweetie," Taylor answered finally understanding what had me so upset. "Maybe you could, but maybe while you're away you'll change and find someone else who makes you feel just as amazing or even better than he made you feel. You never know what will happen in the future."

"No one could ever make me feel better than he made me feel," I responded without even thinking twice about it.

We began talking about how we would decorate our dorm room in the fall before Taylor fell asleep. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while so I decided to get up and go for a walk. Quietly I slipped out of the house and began walking. I wasn't thinking about where I was going, only about my now ex-boyfriend. Even if we would not be together, I wondered what the future would hold for us both. I pondered how he was doing before looking up to see where me feet had led me. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked three houses in front of me to Troy's house. Noticing that the light in his bedroom was glowing out the window, I felt a pang in my heart. I closed my eyes tightly and let the tears roll down my face. Turning on the spot, I began to jog back to Taylor's house afraid that Troy would see me there. When I heard the door click shut behind me I finally realized just how tired I felt. I slipped my shoes off and began ascending the stairs to Taylor's room. Climbing under the covers, I let sleep take over my exhausted body quickly.


	5. The Move

The following two weeks seemed to drag on. I was hesitant to go anywhere afraid that I would see Troy again and I knew my heart would break all over again if I had to see him. Finally moving day rolled around for Taylor and I. We were packing our suitcases into the SUV we were taking to the airport together when I stopped everything I was doing.

"I need to say bye to him," I said turning to Taylor.

"To who sweetie?" Taylor asked puzzled.

"To Troy. I haven't seen him once since we… you know. I just feel like I can't leave and go all the way across the country without saying bye to him. We were so close for so long, I need some sort of final closure with him," I stated.

"Okay, I totally understand what you mean. Just don't be long or we'll miss our flight out. I'll be here when you get back," we hugged and I began to run in the direction of Troy's house.

He didn't live far, and I knew all the shortcuts to his house by now. I managed to run there in only four minutes. When I arrived I paused to catch my breath and tried to make myself a bit more presentable than the wind-blown look I had acquired. Slowly walking up his front steps, I pressed the doorbell with my heart thumping in my chest. I heard the lock click from the other side of the door before it opened, revealing the blue-eyed boy standing with wide eyes looking back at me.

"Brie, what's going on? Why are you here?" Troy questioned.

"I'm leaving today. Well, more like in a few minutes, Taylor and I are leaving for Boston. But I felt like I couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to you," I said trailing off at the end.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize you guys were leaving today," he said looking anywhere but at me.

"Yeah…," I began. "I'm sorry, maybe this was just a bad idea, I should have just left it…," I was interrupted with a bone-crushing hug from Troy.

"I'm glad you came by. Even after everything, I'm glad that we can at least say goodbye to each other," he finally said before releasing me.

"Me too," I said with a sad smile. I looked down to try to stop the tears I could feel pricking my eyes before looking up again to see the same look reflecting on Troy's face. "I wish this didn't have to happen though," I whispered.

"I do too Brie. You don't know how much I'm going to miss you while you're away. I know that we aren't together anymore or anything, but just so you know I still care about you. A lot," he said equally quiet.

With that I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I felt the hot drops of water fall down my cheeks. "I do too Troy. Feelings like those don't just go away in a few weeks. It's hard to let go, for both of us. Maybe someday we'll find each other again and have a happy ending, but for now we both have to go our own ways," I said as I held back more tears.

"I know," he said while wiping away my tears and holding back his own. "But speaking of that, you'd probably better go, 'cause knowing you, you're already running late and are risking missing your plane to be here," he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll talk to you… whenever," I contemplated.

He pulled me into one last hug in his doorway and whispered into my hair, "Yeah, and have a good flight. Tell Taylor I say bye to her too. I'll miss you angel," his voice cracking at the end.

I pulled back attempting to give him a smile. "I'll miss you too, Wildcat," I said with a small giggle watching him smile at the nickname I gave him so long ago. I gave him a small wave before backing away.

I made my way back to my house where Taylor and the two sets of parents were waiting for me to return.

Taylor and I were quiet on the way to the airport, both lost in our own thoughts about moving so far away from home. When we arrived at the airport we got checked in we said goodbye to our parents before heading through security.

The trip to Boston was uneventful. We were both wondering what the future held for us. We were happy however; that at least we would know that we would like our roommate for the upcoming year.

Once we arrived in Boston we found our dorm and got settled into our room with the help of one of the senior students. Choosing to wait to unpack our suitcases until all of our possessions had been shipped to Boston, we gratefully fell into a deep slumber in our new home after a long, hard day for both of us.

Two months later I walked through the doors and tossed my book bag on my desk before collapsing on my bed. Taylor was still in one of her classes and I knew she wouldn't be back for at least another hour. I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get started on my new law paper I'd been assigned but I couldn't bring myself to get up. Letting my thoughts linger I thought about the boy I had left in California. I knew that I should at least try to get over him, but every time a guy came to ask me out, Troy's face popped in my head immediately always resulting in me politely declining the offer. I didn't know how long it would be until I felt like I was ready to be with someone else, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be for a while. Plus, I convinced myself it was hard to have a boyfriend when you were studying to become a lawyer. Jumping at the sound, I heard Taylor's voice asking me if I wanted to go out for dinner with some of the girls we met in our dorm.

"Yeah sure, just let me grab a jacket and I'll be right there," I replied.

I walked over to my closet and sifted through the sweatshirts and jackets. Catching a glimpse of a red sleeve with my East High's name written down the arm, my breath got stuck in my throat. I felt Troy's old high school sweatshirt before shoving it to the back of my closet again and grabbing a windbreaker. It was going to be a long year in Boston.

**Let me know what you think so far! -- Kay**


	6. Coming Back Home

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you guys know something for the story. Originally when I wrote this Gabi had both parents, but I wanted to change that for this and I was writing Gabi's mom and stuff, but I've decided that because of what happends in the story later that she really will have both a mom and a dad. Sorry if this confuses anyone. Hope you guys all like this chapter. Don't worry, it'll get good really soon. :) -- Kay**

* * *

5 years later

"Can you toss me the black marker? I forgot to mark this last box," Taylor called from her closet.

I walked over to where Taylor was sitting on the floor surrounded in boxes for the move back home. We spent four complicated years together sharing a dorm room at first, and then moving into an apartment together with two other girls we met. Occasionally we had gone back home for holidays like Christmas, but never got to see much of the old gang and eventually lost most contact with everyone. After graduating the day before, we were finally moving back to our hometown. Taylor was looking into getting a teaching job after she moved back, and I had already started my resume to send to some small law firms.

Taylor and I grabbed the few remaining boxes in the apartment before walking down the carpeted hallway to the elevator for the last time. She pushed the button for the ground floor with her elbow. We met our parents down in the foyer and said goodbye to the security guard who had come to know us by name after too many late nights forgetting keys.

We all climbed into the two cabs we were sharing with our parents and our possessions (most of which had been sent home two days before). Taylor and I both watched the city fly by the window on the way to the airport. Finally we arrived and settled into the uncomfortable airplane seats while we watched Boston disappear below us.

"You know, I think I'm really going to miss that place," I stated getting a little teary.

"Me too Gabs. We had a lot of really good times here together," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, we sure did. And I wouldn't want to share those memories with any other best friend than you. Jeez, the shit we've been through together."

"I know. Honestly hun, I remember in our first year, I thought you were never going to get over Troy. Did you even have one date freshman year?" Taylor questioned.

"Nope. I didn't have any dates in Boston until after Christmas break sophomore year. Even then it was mostly first dates," I replied thinking back.

"Except for what's-his-face. Which, might I remind you again, I'm so glad you dumped his ass."

"I never really did understand why you hated him so much," I said, hoping Taylor would catch on and explain. Luckily she did.

"Well honestly, I didn't want to tell you this while you were still with him, and after you broke up with him I didn't think it mattered. But I knew a couple girls from my history seminars that dated him. They didn't last long either. I guess he wanted only one thing from girls, and when he got drunk he got really scary. From what I heard he got really mad at one of his girlfriends one night at a party cause she wouldn't do it with him so he went and found some other girl that was way beyond drunk and decided to get some from her. Then his girlfriend walked in on the two of them; end of relationship. I'm just really glad you were so focused on your studies and rarely went out with him to parties."

"Wow. I never would have guessed. To be honest I didn't really spend much time with him. I mean I went out with him to a couple of parties at the beginning when we were still getting to know each other, but he never acted that way around me." I stated shocked.

"Well, I mean I think he tried to be the perfect boyfriend at first, then swoop in and get what he wanted. It's just lucky that you got out of there before he got to you," Taylor said.

"Yeah, agreed. Thanks for always being there for me Tay," I smiled.

"No problem girl, anything for my best friend," she replied with a giggle.

After we arrived back to our hometown we grabbed our suitcases, and said goodbye to each other but promised to get together for lunch the following afternoon. We each went to our respective homes for the rest of the day where I crashed from exhaustion and mixed emotions about being back home.

The following morning I woke up and began looking through boxes of my belongings. I came upon my photo album that I made of my University years. It included pictures of Taylor and me and of all the girls we had become close friends with over the four years. I also found a few pictures of various boyfriends I had. I noticed that in most of the pictures my smile was just a bit smaller than normal or the regular twinkle in my eyes was replaced with a look of space. Thinking back to my high school boyfriend, I wondered for the millionth time what could have been. Flipping the album closed, I slipped my fluffy slippers on before walking downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I spent the morning with my parents before going up to get ready for lunch with Taylor that afternoon.

Grabbing the keys to my parents' car, I headed out the door. I met up with Taylor at one of our favorite little cafés for lunch. We sat sipping on warm lattes while laughing and talking about old times we shared in college, and even a few that went back to the days of high school with out old gang. When we finished our meal we decided to head over to the mall to do a little homecoming shopping. We both managed to find a pair of shoes and a few cute new shirts. After I returned home I went to my laptop and finished my resume to hand out to law firms close to home. I had spent some time on it in Boston also, trying to get it perfect before my attempt at getting a job in the real world.

The next morning I got up bright and early and got dressed in my best outfit to begin my search for a job. I spent most of the day handing out resumes before heading back home for the evening. After spending the day in my new pair of shoes, which were still not worked in, my feet were killing me. I quickly kicked them off after coming through my front door and breathed a sigh of relief. I headed straight up to my bedroom where I found a nice pair of aqua blue cotton comfy pants and a somewhat baggy t-shirt with my former college written across the chest. I bounded down the steps before crashing in front of the T.V. trying to catch up on what had been happening in good old Albuquerque.

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly. I managed to unpack all of my belongings (all of which had finally arrived from Boston). I decided to give Sharpay and Ryan a call and went to lunch with the two of them plus Taylor one afternoon. I even handed out a few more resumes in the hopes of getting a job. Then I got a call from one of the firms I had applied to; they wanted an interview with me. I organized one and went downstairs to tell my parents about the promising opportunity. When I returned upstairs I looked through my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. Eventually I decided on a grey pencil skirt and a deep purple silk blouse with a pearl necklace and earrings. I went to bed quite satisfied with my day, dreaming about landing the perfect job on the first try and getting everything I always dreamed I would have in my life. Well, almost everything.

Finally the day of my interview arrived and I felt like I nailed it. I was extremely confident with my possibilities. In my good mood I decided to stop off at the grocery store to pick up a few items so I could cook dinner for my parents. I went to pick up a few fresh vegetables that I would use for a sauce over pasta. Strolling to the isle with the different pastas, I felt a cart bump into my side. I looked up to see a man looking down at what was presumably a shopping list. He looked up when he realized he had knocked into me and I was shocked to be looking into the same blue eyes that haunted me for five years while I was in Boston. I saw the same shock on his face looking back at me.

"Gabi?" he finally asked.

I finally broke out of my trance and answered him back. "Yeah Troy, it's me."

* * *

**Okay, so I had to add the cliffy there. It was just perfect. I couldn't resist. :)**

**Sorry that the chapters are so short, and that everything feels like it's happening so fast. I sort of had to crunch it all up a bit for when I wrote it for school. **


	7. Quite a Day

**Here's another chapter in the stroy. Sorry it's so short, but I'm posting the chapter right after today as well. By the way, in case you haven't figured it out the bold and italic that is right below the author note is a small bit of what happened at the end of last chapter. I don't think I really needed that though. lol.  
Thanks guys! -- Kay**

_**He looked up when he realized he had knocked into me and I was shocked to be looking into the same blue eyes that haunted me for five years while I was in Boston.**_

"_**Gabi?" he finally asked.**_

_**I finally broke out of my trance and answered him back. "Yeah Troy, it's me."**_

* * *

"Wow, you're actually here. Wait - aren't you supposed to be in Boston?" he questioned me.

"I just graduated a few weeks ago. I moved back into my parent's house until I can find a job. What about you? What happened at UCLA?" I asked.

"I just graduated as well. Actually, I'm doing sort of the same thing as you. Living with my parents until I figure out where I want to go. I'm still not really sure," he responded.

"That's cool," I stated as an awkward pause entered the conversation. "So, have you kept in touch with any of the crew?" I proceeded.

"No, not really. Just Chad because he was at UCLA with me, how about you?"

"No one but Taylor. We were roommates for four years."

"Actually I'm not surprised to hear that. You two were always inseparable. But listen, I have to run actually. I'm supposed to be getting these for my mom. Maybe I can call you?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure, it'll be great to catch up some more," I said entering my number into his cell phone while he did the same in mine.

"I agree. It was really great to see you Gabriella. I guess I'll talk to you later," he said while he maneuvered his cart around me.

"Yeah, see ya Troy."

I nearly jumped up and down from excitement after he turned the corner before I realized where I was.

"_Get ahold of your self Gabs, you're in a grocery store for goodness sake!"_

"_But that was Troy! Talking to me. My Troy… okay so maybe not my Troy but either way. I can't believe he was just here!" _

Finishing my shopping, I checked out with everything I needed for the perfect meal. I drove home with a huge grin lingering across my lips.

Entering my house, I kicked off my heels and began to create a wonderful meal. I put on my favorite CD to listen to while I cooked. I heard the click of my mom's heels across the wood floors as she made her way to the kitchen.

"This is a surprise! Ella making dinner without being asked, what in the world could you want from us now?" she said jokingly.

"Ha, ha mom. Maybe I was just in a good mood and wanted to cook you guys dinner to be nice," I retorted.

"Well that's great. What's the reason you are in such a good mood, may I ask?"

"Well originally it was because of my interview. It went so well today mom! I really think that my chances of getting this job are good. And it's the perfect place to start out," I explained getting excited.

"Oh that's wonderful Ella! I'm so happy you got what you wanted so quickly. What else is there?" she demanded.

"What makes you think there is another reason?" I turned my back to her while I smiled.

"You said 'Originally' meaning there's something more," she responded.

"Okay fine. Well I don't know if there's anything to be happy about yet, but while I was at the grocery store, I kind of ran into Troy," I smiled.

"Troy? You mean… high school Troy?" she said also getting excited.

"Yes, high school Troy. But like I said, I don't know if there's anything to get excited about. We only talked for a minute. He just graduated and is living with his parents too before he finds a job for himself but for all I know he could have a serious girlfriend, or maybe even be engaged," I said finally letting these possibilities sink in.

"True he might, but he might not," she said while going over to stir the sauce.

I thought of these possibilities and then wondered why it even mattered to me. Even if Troy didn't have a girlfriend, what were the chances that anything would ever happen between him and I again? We had our time back in high school, and we hadn't even spoken to one another in nearly five years. I told myself that I would not get any false hope of anything ever happening between us. Focusing myself back on the dinner I was making I finished setting the table. I poured myself a glass of wine to sip as I continued to finish the meal. Finally I heard my dad open the front door only moments before the pasta was ready. By the time I had strained the pasta and made sure everything was ready to be served, both my parents were back in the kitchen with my mom updating my dad on my afternoon.

"Sounds like you've had quite a day there sweetheart," he said while pouring sauce on his pasta.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," I replied.

We made our way to the oak table where we ate our meal. Once we were all finished I excused myself to go upstairs and change since I was still in my good outfit from my interview.

Making my way into my room and decided to change right into my pajamas. I felt tired and decided to climb into bed with my current novel and read until I fell asleep.

* * *


	8. New Oppotunities

**Hey! Okay, so I've finished this story. But this isn't the last chapter - don't worry. But reading over what I do have, I've decided that I'm not really happy with the way this story turned out. Oh well. I'm done with it and I think I'm just going to post all the chapters in the next few days. I'm working on another story right now as I've mentioned. It doesn't have a name yet, and it is really different from this story. Honestly, it's quite a bit darker than this one so it's a big change for me.  
Also, I posted a really short two - shot story. It's another cute one of Troyella. Check it out if you're in the mood. Thanks for reading!! -- Kay.**

_**We made our way to the oak table where we ate our meal. Once we were all finished I excused myself to go upstairs and change since I was still in my good outfit from my interview. **_

_**Making my way into my room and decided to change right into my pajamas. I felt tired and decided to climb into bed with my current novel and read until I fell asleep.**_

The following day I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on the bedside table next to me. I groaned and flipped over to see who it was. Sitting up in my bed and I saw the name "Troy" displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" I finally picked up.

"Hey Gabs, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Well sort of, but it's no big deal, I should be up now anyways," I said with a slight giggle.

"Oh sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you."

"Troy chill, it's fine. So what's up?" I wondered why he was calling me so early.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch today? If not that's okay, I mean we only saw each other yesterday and you might have plans with someone else which would totally be okay I was only…."

"Sounds great, what did you have in mind?" I said cutting him off.

"Oh well, I was going to let you choose. I'm not really too picky," he said with relief in his voice.

"Are you calling me picky?" I joked.

"No, no. I didn't mean for it to sound like that I just meant…."

"I'm kidding Troy! What about that nice little place _Spices_?"

"Okay sure. Meet around 12:30 then? Does that work for you?" he inquired.

"Perfect, I'll see you then," I hung up the phone with the same smile plastered on my face as the previous day.

I looked at my clock and realized that it was only nine o'clock and that I could probably get a bit more sleep in before I needed to get up to do anything. Resting my head on my soft feather pillow and let myself doze off. I woke up later to the distinct sound of my phone again. Picking up my phone I noticed that it was Taylor calling this time.

"Hey Tay, what's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Not much, just seeing if you had any plans for today," she replied.

I had completely forgotten that I didn't tell Taylor about my little meeting in the grocery store yesterday, or the fact that I was going to lunch with Troy today.

"Oh my goodness girl, I totally forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" she asked utterly confused.

"Wait- what time is it?" I demanded.

"Uh, 11:46. Now what did you forget to tell me?"

"Oh damn! Taylor I'm so sorry but I have to go. I'm meeting someone for lunch at 12:30 and I'm not ready at all. I promise I'll call when I'm done with all the details. Love you, bye!" I said hanging up on a confused Taylor.

I hoped out of bed and strode into the bathroom for a quick shower. I wasn't sure how it was possible that I had slept in so late, but I didn't have any more time to think about that now. Taking impossibly quick shower, I wrapped myself in a towel while trying to decide what to wear. I looked at my options, and then glanced at the clock again. It now read: 11:59. Turning my head back to my walk in closet where I found my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans. I pulled them up my legs while choosing a flowing black three quarter length shirt. Putting on my favorite teal necklace and earrings, I let my hair flow down my back in its natural curls while adding a teal headband just to polish the whole look. I added just a bit of make-up to accentuate my features, but not too much. Grabbing my oversize purse, I glanced at the clock to see that it was now 12:17. I calmed down a little but still headed for the door because I knew it would take me about ten minutes to get to _Spices._

I got in the car and made my way over the restaurant, thankful to find a parking spot easily. As I stepped out of the car and began walking to the front of the restaurant, I spotted Troy just opening the door to let himself in. Quickening my pace, I stepped inside just after him. I saw him looking around a few tables and I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there stranger," I smiled.

He turned around surprised then smiled down at me. "Hey, I was just looking for you. I guess you have good timing," he replied.

"Always. Should we get a table then?"

"Yes we shall," he stated walking back to the hostess.

We were seated at a quiet table near the back of the restaurant and were silent for a few minutes while we looked over the menus.

"So how long are you going to be staying with your parents?" Troy finally broke the silence.

"I'm not really sure. I was just at a job interview yesterday and I think it went really well. So hopefully I'll get that job and then save up some money to get my own place," I replied.

"Wow, that sounds great. Congratulations."

"There's nothing to congratulate me on yet. But hopefully I'll get that job soon. What about you, what's keeping you here in your parents house again?" I returned.

"Well originally I just came back to stay somewhere to figure out what I want to do with myself and stay somewhere rent free, but lately there have been some hopefully promising opportunities here."

"Oh yeah? Like what kind of opportunities?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, um… I've been seeing a few places that are looking for architects lately," he sputtered.

"Sounds great, hopefully we'll both be lucky with we're looking into now," I said truly meaning it. I knew he deserved it.

"Yeah, hopefully we will," he said as he held my gaze a little longer than normal.

"Are you ready to take your orders now?" the waitress interrupted us.

Troy looked over to me to confirm that I was ready and with a nod I ordered the grilled salmon while he ordered a half rack of ribs. We sat for a minute saying nothing and avoiding each other's eyes. I was wondering what his last comment meant and what he was thinking while he was sitting across from me. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious about how I looked thinking that maybe I was dressed up to much, or he didn't like my new haircut. I was picking myself apart before I wondered why I felt that it even mattered. I was only out to lunch with a friend catching up on what we had missed. The silence finally set in and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"It's really great to finally be able to talk to you and catch up Troy," I stated honestly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Although in some ways it doesn't feel as though we were apart for that long. I mean you still seem pretty much the same, but different at the same time. Like you have a new haircut and you look even more beautiful than you did in high school, but you still seem like the happy Gabriella I've always known," he finished with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks after realizing what he said to me.

"I know exactly what you mean; it's the same with you. You have obviously matured but you're the same down to Earth guy you were four years ago," I said choosing to ignore his comment about how I looked until I decided to add, "But thanks Troy. It's good to hear that someone appreciates the effort I put in. It's been a long time since I've heard anything like that."

He looked surprised at that last comment and then said, "What do you mean, none of your boyfriends ever told you that you were beautiful?" he asked as if he were truly shocked by this.

"To be honest I haven't really had any serious relationships in the past few years. I threw myself into my work trying to focus on coming out on top. The longest relationship I had while I was in Boston was six months. I just didn't feel dedicated at all to anyone, and every time I tried to put my heart out there I only picked out everything that was wrong with a guy. It just wasn't meant to be was always what I found it came down to," I said sheepishly.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that social butterfly Gabi would turn into a bookworm in Boston," he said with a small smile.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. I had a really great time with my girls in Boston; I guess it came down to that I was afraid of getting hurt."

"I see your point there, no one sets out for heartbreak, but you have to put yourself out there sometimes to get the good that comes with the bad."

Just then our food arrived smelling amazing and looking just as good. Troy and I made small talk throughout most of lunch, occasionally eating a bite of the other person's meal. Both entrées tasted delectable. Just as we were walking out of the restaurant he opened the door for me and asked, "Do you have plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

I thought for a second immediately deciding that laundry and calling Taylor could both wait and replied with, "Not really, why? Did you have something in mind?"

Just seeing the smile on his face made me curious about what he had planned. He told me to follow him (since we both drove ourselves to the restaurant) and not to question him. I got in my car and did as I was told before I saw him begin to turn into a parking lot. I looked at the sign at the entrance and a smile immediately graced my face when I noticed where he was taking me.

* * *


	9. Monumental News

I got in my car and did as I was told before I saw him begin to turn into a parking lot. I looked at the sign at the entrance and a smile immediately graced my face when I noticed where he was taking me.

I got out of my car and walked towards him where he was coming to meet me.

"I haven't been mini-golfing since high school!" I said right away getting excited.

"Well me either actually, and it used to be your favorite so I figured how could I go wrong?" he said laughing to himself at my child-like behavior.

We both had a great time playing mini-golf with each other like we were both back in high school. He ended up beating me by one stroke after I made him try and not let me win. When we returned our clubs and balls we each grabbed an ice cream sandwich at a stand outside the clubhouse. We found a small shaded tree and laughed at each other trying to eat our ice cream sandwiches before they melted. When we finished it was getting close to four o'clock.

"Well I should probably be getting back home -- I can practically hear my laundry calling me," I said somewhat regretfully.

"Yeah I should be getting home too, but thanks for coming out with me today. I don't know anyone else who would get so excited for mini-golf. It was fun," he replied with a genuine smile.

"Well thanks for taking me, and thanks for lunch today too. It was a great afternoon. We should hang again," I said tested out to see what he thought.

"Definitely. I'll give you a call."

"Sound good. I'll see you later then Troy," I said stepping forward to pull him into a hug without even thinking.

He seemed to respond right away putting his arms around my waist and pulling me in close to him.

"Bye Brie," he said before delicately placing a kiss to my head.

I smiled as I got into my car and watched him walk back to his own. While driving home I felt like I was on cloud nine.

When I got home I was still smiling. Glancing at the clock, I found out that it was just after four. I knew that my parents wouldn't be home for nearly another hour. I put in a load of laundry and cleaned my room of all the clothes that were lying all over while thinking about my afternoon with Troy. I realized that we never talked about his past situations with girlfriends, or if he even had one. Panicking for a minute, I wondered to myself why it mattered. I sat down on my bed picking up the photo album of high school once again. Flipping through the pages of my high school days, I thought about my afternoon with Troy when a realization hit me. I wanted to be with Troy. I didn't know if I always wanted that and that's why I always looked for what was wrong with every guy I dated in University, always comparing them to him or not but the details didn't seem to matter. Only that I knew what I really wanted for the first time in a long time. I wanted to be with Troy again.

After coming to that realization I also decided that I would see how things went with Troy. Maybe they would work out, maybe they wouldn't. I made a choice long ago because I thought it would be right, and I lived with it everyday and if I needed to do that again I knew that I could. So I got up from my bed and put my photo album away before going to grab my phone off the white dresser standing in the corner of my room. I dialed Taylor's number and heard her cheery voice say hello after the second ring.

"Hey there, it's me," I stated.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day to hear from you. I was beginning to get worried," she replied.

"Nope, nothing to be worried about. Everything seems to be going great here."

"Okay so what was it that you forgot to tell me earlier, was it something about that job interview you had?" she questioned and I could tell she was eager to get everything out of me.

"Well sort of, I'm pretty sure I nailed it. It went so well, hopefully I'll hear back from them within a couple of days. If I do I'll be in need of some serious shopping, cause I need a whole new business wardrobe," I told her leaving out the part about Troy for now.

"Oh that is so awesome hun! I had a good feeling about that interview, and I can definitely help you out with the shopping issue. We can have a total mall day getting you new stuff. Now what else is there?" she demanded.

"What do you mean? I just told you about the interview…."

"I can hear it in your voice Brie. There's something big you're leaving out. Maybe even something huge, so tell me what's up."

"Okay, well I sort of ran into Troy at the grocery store after my interview yesterday, and we talked for a minute," I said sheepishly.

"GABRIELLA MARIE! This is huge! No, this is monumental news that you failed to inform me about! What did you say to him? No wait, you're coming over now to give me every detail about this," she practically screamed.

"I can't come now, my parents will be home soon, and I'm spending lots of 'family time' with them. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over for dinner if you must know everything now," I said knowing that she would come.

"I'll be there in three minutes," she said before hanging up on me.

I laughed at her behavior, wondering why she found it so important to know everything in the first place. True to her word, Taylor walked through my front door three minutes later, out of breath. She came and sat across from my chair in the living room and panted "Spill."

Once again I laughed before I began telling her about our conversation at the grocery store, then how we had gone out earlier that day. At some point in our conversation my dad came in to say a quick hello to Taylor and I before heading out again letting us continue with our "girl talk". By the time I ended my story Taylor looked as though she was going to burst.

Finally she opened her mouth and said "I cannot believe that you didn't tell me on the phone earlier that you were going to meet up with him! How did he look? What does this mean for you guys? Are you going to see him again?"

"Slow down Taylor. Basically he looked incredible. I mean ten times better than he did in high school, and we both remember that he got "best looking" in the yearbook. After today he said that he would give me a call and we could do it again. But as for what it means for us, I was wondering the same thing myself. I have no idea," I answered.

"Well what do you want it to mean?"

"Honestly… I do want to be with him again. I thought I had moved on from all that I mean it's been five years, and maybe I had while we were still in Boston but now after seeing him again I just feel it all over again."

"So does he have a girlfriend?" she looked at me skeptically.

"I have no idea. But I sure hope not," I said laughing to myself.

We talked the rest of the evening about boys and what was going on in each of our lives. We both knew pretty much everything about these two situations but Taylor and I never run out of things to say. After eating the supper that my mom made for us when she got home from work, Taylor decided she should leave. I told her that I would keep her posted on anything that I heard from Troy or my job interview. Heading to bed that night I was feeling happy with how the day turned out.


	10. The Truth

"_**So does he have a girlfriend?" she looked at me skeptically.**_

"_**I have no idea. But I sure hope not," I said laughing to myself. **_

_**Heading to bed that night I was feeling happy with how the day turned out.**_

* * *

For the next two days I sat around my house doing nothing at all. I managed to finish a few tasks to help out around the house, but I was always thinking of other things. Every time I heard the phone ring I ran to pick it up, wondering whether I wanted it to be Troy or the office I had the interview with. Finally on Thursday afternoon (two days after my lunch with Troy) I heard his voice on the other end when I picked up the phone.

"Hey Gabi, it's me," he said happily into the phone.

"Hi Troy, how's it going?" I replied just as happy.

"Not much really, just calling to see what you were up to."

"Well basically nothing. I've been bored stiff all afternoon," I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Hmm, well you want to meet me at the ice cream place in ten?" he asked.

"Yeah sounds great. I'd love to have a reason to get out of this place."

"Sounds perfect then. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye Troy," I said, hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

I walked to the ice cream parlor that Troy and I had made a habit out of meeting at during our years together in high school. It was right between both of our houses and the perfect meeting spot. I headed inside and noticed that he hadn't arrived yet so I walked up to the counter and ordered a creamy chocolate milkshake. By the time I had received my shake and turned around to find a booth to sit at, Troy was walking in. I motioned to him that I would find a booth and he could get his ice cream then meet me. He smiled and nodded at me before walking to order his creamsicle waffle cone. He walked over to the booth I was sitting in. While we finished our desserts, we made casual small talk until we finally decided to go take a walk in the park. We were walking close enough to feel each other's warmth but not too close that we would touch. Then finally Troy said something that I never expected.

"Gabi I feel really bad that I'm doing this, but I haven't been entirely honest with you while we've been out together," he began.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, wondering whether I wanted to know.

"When I saw you in the grocery store, I was totally shocked. You were one of the last people I expected to see here, and then when we went out for lunch and to mini-golf we were having such a great time I didn't want to bring it up and ruin anything,"

"What are you talking about Troy, just tell me because you're really confusing me now," I stated.

"When I saw you again I instantly felt what we had when we were younger, everything was still there. But I didn't know what to do about it because of Leslie."

"Who's Leslie?" I dreaded the answer.

"My girlfriend," I could tell he was pained to tell me this by the way he wouldn't look me in the eye and his whole face seemed to fall. He went on to tell me, "As soon as I got home from our afternoon together I knew that I couldn't be with her anymore. I knew that it wasn't really a date with you, but I wanted it to be. I wanted to be with you. So I told Leslie that I thought our time was over, that it wasn't the same with her anymore. She seemed shocked but surprisingly understanding when I told her. Then I got a call from her the day after with news that I never expected."

"What news?"

"She told me she's pregnant," he whispered.

In that moment time seemed to stop. Troy had just told me exactly what I longed to hear from him. He wanted to be with me. He broke up with his girlfriend for me. But it didn't feel the way I'd hoped it would. Despite what he felt for me no matter what, he would always be tied to her.

"I don't know what to do. I never ever expected this to happen," he stopped walking and turned to me. He took my right hand in his left and put his right hand on my cheek. I felt sparks run through my body at his touch when he said to me, "I want to be with you Gabi."

"That's what I wanted to hear Troy, I want that too. But that's not what's important now. You need to figure out what to do about Leslie and your baby before you figure out what to do about me," I said, willing myself not to cry.

"That's what's so hard. I already know what I want to do with you. I just don't know what to do about her. I don't even know what she wants to do about the baby. I haven't really talked to her about it. But if she has it I will be there to support her. I just wish this wasn't happening because I'm afraid that I'll hurt you before you're even mine again," he stated openly.

"Troy you're already making me happy just by wanting to be with me," I responded. "Go talk to Leslie, and we can figure out what to do about us after you've sorted out what to do with her."

"Thank you for understanding Brie. You have no idea what that means to me to know that you don't hate me because of this," he said as we began walking again.

As we neared the playground at the park I spotted someone sitting on the swings watching us and I realized that I was still holding Troy's hand. I looked at him as I felt him stop in his tracks staring over at the girl on the swings.

"Oh shit," he said aloud.

I looked over to where he was looking with wide eyes as a realization hit me.

"That's Leslie on the swings isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Go talk to her now Troy. Figure out whatever it is you need to figure out. If you still want to be with me after then fine, give me a call. If not and you stay with her and the baby then I hope you're happy with your life," I said letting go of his hand as I began to walk away.

"Gabi!" he called after me waiting until I turned around to continue, "I'll call you," he said with a sad smile before turning to go meet Leslie on the swings.

I walked away from him holding the tears inside thinking about losing him again, before I really even had him. As soon as I got home I called Taylor over and explained everything to her. Just like the last time something like this happened between Troy and I, we had a sleepover that night too.


	11. It's Official

"_**Gabi!" he called after me waiting until I turned around to continue, "I'll call you," he said with a sad smile before turning to go meet Leslie on the swings. **_

* * *

I walked away from him holding the tears inside thinking about losing him again, before I really even had him. As soon as I got home I called Taylor over and explained everything to her. Just like the last time something like this happened between Troy and I, we had a sleepover that night too.

When I woke up the next morning Taylor was still asleep so I decided to go out for a quick run to wake up. I wasn't out for long, just long enough to clear my mind and wake up and getting myself going. When I got back home I took a quick shower and walked downstairs to begin making pancakes for breakfast. Hearing Taylor walk down the stairs, I greeted her and grabbed the juice from the fridge. We spent the day watching movies and playing board games until I heard my phone buzzing on the table next to us. I picked up and excused myself from the room letting Taylor sit by herself for a few minutes. When I returned I went to tell Taylor my good news.

"Hey guess what?" I said excitedly.

"Um… what?"

"We need to go shopping."

"Sounds fun, but why?" she wondered aloud.

"Because I just got a job and need a nice new wardrobe!"

"That's so great Gabs! Congrats!" she said to me.

We both went upstairs and got ready to go to the mall happy for something else to do. We went to the mall and spent three and a half hours and I spent just under 600 on new clothes for my job. I felt somewhat guilty spending all that money on clothes but I reassured myself that I needed them for work.

Taylor went home after we were done our shopping adventure and I thanked her for her help while I dropped her off at her house. When I got home I put all the shopping bags up in my room and headed downstairs to begin dinner for my parents once again. When my mom got home that night she immediately guessed what my big news was.

"Ella, did you get the job?"

"Yes!" I responded not able to hold in my excitement.

My mom said congratulations to me and helped me finish the dinner I started. When my dad got home I shared the good news with him as well. I didn't start until the following week, so I knew that I had the weekend and the next week before I headed into my career.

The weekend seemed to fly by as I prepared myself for my first full-time job. I spent time doing things that I enjoyed. I ended up going to our beach house for a few days to relax before I began my job. I spent most of the few days I was there lying out on the beach perfecting that summer glow. At times it was somewhat lonely being there by myself but it was also good for me to have some time to myself to reflect on the past few weeks. I thought about Troy a lot while I was away. I tried not to, but it was hard when he still hadn't called me. Of course my cell phone came along with me so I knew that if he tried, Troy could still get in touch with me. I waited for him to call me back, but my hopes began to dwindle by Monday evening when he still hadn't called. I drove back home after I watched the sunset over the ocean again. Upon arriving home, I talked to my parents for a little bit before I headed up to bed. When I woke up Tuesday morning I seemed to have no energy and I just wanted to stay in bed all day. Around 11 in the morning I finally pulled myself out of my bed and took a long shower.

I decided to go out for a walk in the park instead of being stuck inside by myself all day again. While I was walking by myself I began thinking back to my days in University. I missed the girls I had shared an apartment with. We had become close friends and all separated once we graduated from University. I wondered where they were now and what they had accomplished since we all went our own ways. I wanted to see them all again, and yet I knew that would be hard as Taylor and I were here, one was still in Boston and one was out in Seattle. When I got back home I began cooking grilled cheese for myself, lost in my own world until I was snapped back to reality when I heard the phone ring. I walked over the table to grab the cordless phone so I could make sure that my grilled cheese wouldn't burn.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hi Brie, it me," I heard Troy voice travel through the phone.

"Troy. Hi, what's up?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

"Quite a bit actually. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Well actually I just started making grilled cheese here… but you could come over here if you like," I invited.

"Okay great, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye," he said.

I hung up the phone and wondered what Troy meant by "quite a bit" was going on. I was anxious to find out about what it was but I was dreading the news at the same time. Deciding to make another grilled cheese so that he could have one when he got to my house, I grabbed the cheese from the fridge again. I was just finishing the second sandwich when I heard the doorbell.

I walked over to the door to let Troy in. We went back to the kitchen where I pushed his sandwich over to him.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry right now," he said.

Immediately I knew something was really wrong. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Well, first off I'm so sorry Gabi. For not calling you sooner, for telling you I wanted to be with you, then throwing Leslie into the picture - for everything," he said.

"I know you are, now just tell me what's bothering you."

"Leslie and I got into a huge fight last night when I told her that I wanted to be with someone else. She knew that when I told her that I wanted to break up and that's why she made up the lie about her being pregnant," he said all in one breath.

"She's not pregnant? She lied to you?"

"Yeah. When she found out that I wanted to break up she was upset. She wanted to do anything to keep me all to herself and the only way she could think of was to tell me that she was pregnant."

"I cannot believe that she would do that. I can't believe anyone would do that."

"I know. I was so mad when I found out, I completely flipped out and pretty much stayed up almost all night just being pissed about it," he said.

"Don't stress about it. I mean anyone who does that is only desperate and selfish."

"I know, it's just the whole situation that sucks. I mean imagine thinking that you're going to be a parent to one woman's baby, while you want to be with another. It's not really an ideal situation, but I've cooled down a bit now. I guess now that I'm over the anger stage I'm more relieved than anything. Plus I know for sure that there will never be any more problems with her again."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you're doing better with the news now," I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes both lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't stop wondering what this meant for us. Finally my thoughts drifted away from that topic and I remembered I hadn't even shared my news about getting my first job with him.

"Oh! I totally forgot that I didn't tell you, I got a job!" I bounced up with excitement over my news once again.

"Really? That's awesome!" he answered, thankful to get his mind onto a different topic.

"Yeah I start on Monday, so it should be exciting."

"I bet. Where is the place? Is it far?" he asked skeptically.

"No, it's just downtown. It seems like a great little place to start out. Hopefully I can save up enough money to get an apartment of my own soon. I'm kind of over living with my parents at this point, you know?"

"Yeah, I truly do know. I applied to a few places last week myself so hopefully I'll be lucky just like you," he said smiling for the first time since he arrived at my house.

"I'm sure you will," I said confidently.

"We'll just have to wait and see. As for you, I think I need to take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your new job," he stated.

"Sure, where were you thinking?"

"Any place you want. Your choice."

"Well what about that new Mexican place downtown?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up here around 6, is that cool?"

"Okay. Troy is this like… I mean us going to dinner tonight are we…?"

"Yes, I'm considering this a date if that's what you're wondering. But remember the Mexican place isn't that fancy so don't go all out on me now," he laughed.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," I said with a huge smile.

"Well I'll see you tonight then Brie; don't forget to be ready for 6."

"I won't. We'll see you later then," I replied as we walked to the door. He turned around and I briefly wondered if he was going to kiss me before flashing his million-dollar smile my way and telling me he couldn't wait. Then he swiftly opened the door and headed outside before I could reply. I was still smiling like crazy when I rushed to my phone to call Taylor.


	12. Don't Want to Miss You

**Hey again everyone! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It's the greatest feeling as a writer to hear that others like your work. :)  
So this is almost the end! Only two more chapters after this one. I know they've all been short, so I'm sorry about that. I hope you guys all like the ending!!  
-- Kay**

"_**Well I'll see you tonight then Brie; don't forget to be ready for 6."**_

* * *

"I won't. We'll see you later then," I replied as we walked to the door. He turned around and I briefly wondered if he was going to kiss me before flashing his million-dollar smile my way and telling me he couldn't wait. Then he swiftly opened the door and headed outside before I could reply. I was still smiling like crazy when I rushed to my phone to call Taylor.

"Taylor!" I practically yelled into the phone when she picked up, "Can you come over to my place now? It's sort of an emergency," I explained.

"I'll be there in five, don't panic," she said without even asking what the emergency was.

I headed up to my closet and was tossing clothes all over trying to find the perfect thing to wear. I heard Taylor stomp up the stairs and call my name.

"In here!" I replied.

She rushed into my walk-in closet and asked, "What's the emergency?"

"I'm going to dinner tonight with Troy," I told her. She gave me one of her famous "So? What am I doing here then?" looks before I finished, "It's an official date."

"Oh my God! When did this happen? What about his 'girlfriend' and baby?" she demanded.

"Turns out that Leslie was lying about the baby, she was never pregnant in the first place. She was just upset when he told her he wanted to break up with her," I explained. I filled her in on the rest of the details including where we were going tonight.

"Okay well I'm thinking that sparkly coral halter top you got at the mall the other day with your black jeans and those black Chanel pumps you have. Keep the make-up light and girly," she said with her expertise.

"Great, now help me find those shoes," I said with a laugh as I began to rummage through my shoes.

We found both of my shoes after looking for nearly twenty minutes. I went and found some perfect coral stud earrings and a bangle bracelet. Taylor pulled out my black Chanel purse to complete the outfit.

We did girly things like read magazines and do each other's nails for the rest of the day until I had to start getting ready for my night out. Taylor put my hair up in a messy bun and added a sparkly clip to match my halter-top. Then I changed and let my eager best friend complete my look by doing my make-up.

At 5:50 we both headed downstairs to wait for Troy to arrive. We had decided earlier that Taylor was going to stay over at my house so that she could say hi to Troy when he came since they hadn't seen each other in years.

At 6:02 my doorbell rang and I sprung up for the couch nervously and walked to the door. Taylor got up and walked behind me. I opened the door to reveal Troy standing there with Lilies in his hand, my favorite flower.

"You're late," I said teasing him with a smile.

"Yes, but I brought flowers," he replied flashing his gorgeous smile to me.

"Okay, then I forgive you. Let me just get these into water and we can get going. Oh, and there's someone here who wants to say hi."

I walked back inside smelling my flowers with Troy following wondering who was inside for him.

"Troy!" Taylor popped out before he had a chance to see her.

"Taylor!" he said surprised as she jumped into his arms engulfing him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you," she replied.

"I know, you too."

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go now," I said re-entering the room.

"Right, well you two crazy kids have a good night. Gabs -- I expect a full report on this when you get home… or maybe tomorrow if you get in late," Taylor said with a wink.

"Yes mother. You can stay here if you want, my parents are out of town for someone's wedding they got invited to, so I'm all by my lonesome for a few days," I told Taylor.

"Alright, it's settled then. I'll see you later. Have fun."

"Bye Taylor," Troy and I said at the same time.

When we got to the restaurant we were seated right away since Troy had made reservations for us. We looked the menu over quickly before deciding on our meals.

"So are you excited about this new job of yours?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am. Excited and nervous."

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do great. Everyone seems to love you so I'm sure you'll fit right in with your co-workers."

"I sure hope so. Have you heard anything from any of the places that you applied to?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact, one of the places just across the street from here called me this afternoon to set up an interview."

"That's so awesome Troy!" I replied, genuinely pleased for him.

We placed our orders with the waitress and continued to chat about high school and more about our years off at university. Our meals came very quickly and were both delicious. I let him have part of my quesadillas while he let me try some of his fajitas. While we were waiting for the check he turned to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk when we get out of here? It's still sort of early."

"Sure, I'd love to," I responded.

After Troy paid we headed out to his car where he said that he'd drive us to the park so we didn't have to walk back to the restaurant to get our car again. The sun was still in the sky as we climbed out of the car.

We walked past the playground and began walking along one of the trails. We both kept quite as we listened to the sounds of nature all around us. We were just heading out of the forest when I felt Troy's warm hand in mine as he laced his fingers with mine. I kept my head down low so that he wouldn't see the smile on my face. We headed out to one of the benches and sat down together with our fingers entwined together.

"I really missed you while you were in Boston, Brie," Troy began.

"I missed you too Troy, I really did."

"I think I actually convinced myself that I was never going to see you again after you left and didn't come back. You didn't even come back in the summer,"

"Yeah, I got a job in Boston that first summer. I liked the independence that I had while I was out there. I really had a chance to figure out who I was while I was at school. But I did come home for summer the other three years."

"While I stayed at school for those three summers," he added.

I sat for a minute thinking about who I had become in the past five years. I finally admitted to myself how much I truly had missed Troy (and everyone from high school) while we were away at school.

"I don't want to miss you anymore," I said to him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking the same thing. But I think I might have a solution to that, so that we don't miss each other anymore."

"What are you thinking?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm thinking you should be my girlfriend," he whispered in my ear.

"I think I like your idea," I responded with a smile covering my face.

Troy leaned down and kissed my forehead before we looked up to watch the sun set. We sat together for a few more minutes before we got up to go back towards the car. Once again Troy opened my door for me before running to the other side to get in. He drove me back to my house where Taylor would be waiting to hear all the details of one of the best nights of my life. He parked the car and walked me up to the front porch the way he used to when we were younger.

"So I'll call you later then?" Troy asked.

"I'll expect that," I replied with a small giggle.

Troy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I savored the way his lips felt on mine after all these years. He backed up and looked at me with a smile almost as big as my own.

"I like being able to do that again," he said.

"Me too," I told him as I leaned up to kiss him again. Just as our lips touched a heard a squeal behind me and turned around to find Taylor peeking through the curtains watching Troy and I. As soon as we looked at her she jumped away from the door.

"I guess I should have been expecting that," I said rolling my eyes.

"True -- it is Taylor we're talking about. I'll let you go then,"

"Okay. Thanks for taking me out and everything tonight Troy."

"Well thanks for coming with me and making it one very memorable night."

He gave me a quick hug before turning and walking back down my steps to his car. I clicked open my front door only to have Taylor pounce on me right away engulfing me in a giant hug.

"You kissed him! He kissed you! You guys kissed!" she yelled.

"You almost seemed more excited than I am," I laughed.

"So, I guess you had a good time."

"You could say that again."

"Did you guys talk about what the future has in store for you now?" she questioned eagerly.

"Well not like that per say. But I guess in a way yeah we did."

"And?"

"Let's just say that this is one boyfriend that I know you approve of," I said smiling again.

"He's your boyfriend? You're together again? Like for sure together?"

"Yeah, for sure."

I went over my night with Taylor unable to leave out anything thanks to all of her pestering questions. By the time we finished with our conversations we were both beyond tired and crashed in bed.


	13. One Year Later

"_**He's your boyfriend? You're together again? Like for sure together?"**_

**_"Yeah, for sure."_**

* * *

The next year passed quickly for everyone. I had done remarkably well at my job for being the "newbie" in my office. I had already received a promotion at my job and things continued to look even better than they had been. Within a few months, I had saved enough money to get my own apartment and although it was small and was fairly run-down when I bought it, it was my own place and I loved it for that. Taylor moved into an apartment a few blocks from me so we were still close and ate lunch together at least twice a week. Troy and I were still together and going strong. He drove me to and from work almost everyday since I didn't have full time access to a car the way I did when I was living with my parents. Troy worked downtown and got hired soon after me for a major architecture firm. It had been the best year of my entire life.

I was just unlocking my apartment with Troy behind me after a long day at work, which included a giant cake to celebrate my one-year anniversary at the office. We stepped inside and I tossed my keys on the counter next to my purse before collapsing on the couch.

"So do you wanna go get dinner tonight?" Troy asked me.

"Not really. I had a long day and if it's okay with you I'd rather just order in pizza or Chinese or something like that."

"That's fine with me. Hawaiian pizza? Then maybe we can pick up a movie and eat straight out of the box in front of T.V.?"

"I love how you just seem to know exactly what I feel like doing," I said to him.

"Well I love you," he responded.

"I love you too."

I got up from the couch to grab the phone to order the pizza. After I called the pizza place Troy and I headed out to the movie store to pick up a few comedies for the evening and then made our way over to the pizza place to pick up our meal. When we came back we popped in the first movie and sat down on my couch again.

"You should think about getting a bigger apartment Brie," Troy spoke up during the previews.

"Why? What's wrong with my place now?"

"Well you've done a good job making it look like you, but you've been here for a while now, and I just think now that you're secure with your job you should think about getting something other than a studio apartment."

"I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Well it's just a thought," he said before pressing play.

I dismissed the thought for the rest of the night. The following morning I woke up in my bed wondering how I got there. I rolled over and found Troy sprawled out next to me. I smiled at him before running my fingers through his messy hair.

"Hmmm. Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Troy. How did I get here?" I whispered.

"I carried you here. You fell asleep during the movie and I was too tired to drive home."

"Okay. Well I'm going to take a shower then we're going out. I have planned something for us today," I told him.

"Hmmm. Wake me up when you're done."

I laughed at him as I walked to my bathroom and turned on the water for my shower. I stepped into the steam-filled shower and shampooed my hair. When I finished up I stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of fleece comfy pants and one of Troy's shirts that I had stolen from him over the year. I walked over to my bed and kissed Troy's cheek and told him to wake up and take a shower while I made breakfast. Just as I was putting two pieces of French toast on two plates Troy walked out of my bathroom with only his jeans on. I stole a glance at his chiseled abs before setting the plates on the table next to the maple syrup.

"So what were you planning for us today?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to go apartment hunting today. You were right about me needing a new place and I thought you might want to join me," I told him.

"Yeah, for sure. Do you have any places in mind that you want to see?"

"Well while you were in the shower I found a couple places in the paper. I mean I just need to get a feel of what's out there, and what I want. I don't need to actually find an apartment today."

"Right, so I'll go grab one of my many shirts which just happen to have turned up here," he said raising his eyebrow at me as I giggled.

He walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of his shirts while I put our dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as we headed out the door. We spent the morning walking through boring apartments that continued to feel like someone else's home. We finally took a break and went to stop at a café and grab some lunch.

"So what do you think so far?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know, I mean when I found the place I have now it had so much potential, I knew right away that I could make it my own. But these other places that we've seen just don't seem right. I want to walk into a place and feel like it's home. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But like I said, I don't need to find a place today; it's just to see what's out there."

"Well, we still have a few more to look at before we call it a day," he commented.

"Yeah, and saying that we should probably get going to see those."

We drove to the last few apartments that I had found to look at with the same result as the first few. After seeing the last one I was ready to head home. Troy got back into the car and began turning in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"Where are we going Troy?" I wondered aloud.

"Well there was an ad I saw a few days ago for a place that I want to show you; I think you'll like it."

"Okay."

We drove a few blocks and ended up just around the corner from Taylor's place. We walked into the building together and headed towards the front desk. Troy got the key to an apartment from the man sitting watching the security videos. After getting off the elevator I followed Troy who seemed to know exactly where we were going. He slipped the key in and as we made our way into the empty apartment I noticed right away that it was a loft.

"Oh Troy, I love lofts!"

"I know, that's why I thought you would like this place," he responded.

"You're right. I mean I would need to paint it, and probably get new floors, but this actually seems really nice."

"Yeah, who thought that you could find the perfect place on your first day our looking?"

"I completely thought that I was never going to find a decent place after today," I said to him with a smile.

"Well you should think about this one then. You about ready to head home then?"

"Yeah, let's go." I told him after walking back towards the front door.

"Okay, but we're going back to my place. I have a surprise for you there," he said to me with a mischievous smile.

"When did you have time to get a surprise for me? You've been with me since you finished work yesterday," I said confused.

"Well I've had this one for a little while, I've just been saving it for the right time," he explained.


	14. Best Surprise Ever

**Heyy! Okay so here it is, the very last chapter of Listen to Your Heart. Definately not my best work though. As I've said before I'm working on a new story and so far it's looking like it's going to be a lot longer. I think I'll post the first chapter in a few days. Check it out!  
I hope you guys like the ending to the story. I haven't really thought about doing a sequal or anything like that though.  
Thanks so so so so so so so much for reading my story. I cannot tell you how awesome it feels to know that your writing is out there and people are actually reading it. Hopefully you like it too :P. Anyways, here it** **is! -- Kay 3 **

* * *

"_**When did you have time to get a surprise for me? You've been with me since you finished work yesterday," I said confused. **_

* * *

"Well I've had this one for a little while, I've just been saving it for the right time," he explained.

So we drove back to his apartment and to my surprise. As soon as we walked in Troy walked over to his kitchen to grab himself a big glass of orange juice. I knew he was doing this because he wanted to make me even more anxious than I already was.

"Troy I know you're doing that on purpose, just tell me what the surprise is!"

"Nah, I don't think right now is the perfect time. I think we should make some dinner, what do you think?"

"I think you aren't my favorite person right now and I want to know what you have up your sleeve."

"What if I make fettuccini alfredo with shrimp? I know you like that."

"Fine, but only if you tell me what the surprise is."

"I'll get there, just be patient babe."

"I don't want to be patient! I'm assuming you want me to make the sauce though?" I asked him knowing that he wouldn't cave.

"Well you know that if I make it, it will more than likely end up burnt," he said.

"Okay, I'll start that while you get the shrimp and the pasta started."

We continued to make dinner together while discussing our jobs and everyday events in our lives. Eventually I forgot all about Troy's surprise for me. I made the table and sat down on his couch and turned on the T.V. Troy came and sat next to me after a few minutes. When the timer went off for the pasta I got up and noticed that Troy had added a few candles to our table. I smiled to myself as I drained the pasta and stirred the sauce.

We sat at the table enjoying our meal when Troy excused himself from the table to get something from his bedroom. I remembered about the surprise again and had only a second to think about it before Troy came out again holding a dozen fresh red roses in his hand.

"Where did you get those?" I questioned as he handed them to me.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out," he said with a laugh. "So have you thought any more about that last apartment we saw today?"

"A little bit. I'm seriously considering it too. It seems like a really nice place, with a great location – not too far from work, you, or Taylor. I just think it's such a strange coincidence that you showed me such a perfect place on my first day looking."

"Well maybe it's not such a coincidence," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked across the table from me and I could almost see the excitement dancing in his eyes.

"I think you deserve your surprise now," he said handing me a small brown envelope.

I took the envelope from his hands and opened it quickly. I felt something small and heavy in the bottom before I turned it upside down to see a key fall out into my lap.

"A key? That's what my surprise is?" I questioned.

"Yes," was all he said.

"What's it for?"

"For the apartment I took you to last this afternoon."

"But how can that be?" I asked clearly confused.

"I bought it Gabi. I bought that apartment last week, and I want you to move into it with me."

"You bought us an apartment?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but only if you want to move in with me. I know that I didn't even really consult it with you, but I just read about it in the paper last week on my lunch and I went to see it and I knew you would love it."

I looked up from the key in my hand to Troy with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you did this for me. For us."

"Well believe it babe. So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

"Of course!" I said running over to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was hoping you would say that," he replied as his arms snaked around my waist.

Two weeks later we were just finishing getting all of the boxes into our new apartment. Taylor was helping us out for the day, as was Chad who had come back to visit his parents for a few weeks.

"I can't believe you two crazy kids are moving in together," Chad said to us.

"It still feels sort of surreal, but I couldn't be happier," I replied.

The rest of the night the four of us enjoyed each other's company. Just after midnight Taylor and Chad headed back to their respective houses for the night.

Troy went into the kitchen while I admired our new place. He came back out with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.

"I thought it was only appropriate that we celebrate this occasion," he said popping open the bottle.

"I agree"

"I'm really happy we did this," he said pouring the champagne in the two glasses.

"Me too. I think it's the best surprise I've ever had," I smiled.

"Well, here's to everything we have ahead of us in the future, and everything we have right now, together," he said clinking our glasses together.

We continue to make decisions using our head that improve our lives every day. But there are decisions that sometimes are better made with our hearts. Finally I feel like I've made one using not only my head, but also my heart. Though I will always remember one mistake I made when I was seventeen by using my head instead of my heart, I am thankful everyday that I got the chance to fix things. I found my miracle walking through a grocery store buying groceries for his mother. I no longer lie awake in bed wondering what could have been, but lie asleep in bed dreaming of a realistic future with the one I love. I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I no longer have to live a day without him. Even on the days I convinced myself in my head that I could live without him, I knew in my heart that I couldn't. Sometimes that's all life comes down to: what your heart tells you.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of everything and what I can do to make my next story better!** :)


End file.
